Night Of The Shooting Stars
by zeaeevee
Summary: The King of the Sea has been releasing some negative energy which has caused a disturbance to the Sea Temple and pokemon of the sea. Will the wish his heart wants the most come true and return the King's positive energy? Written for an Advanceshipping fanfiction contest. One-shot


**Night of the Shooting Stars**

* * *

"C'mon Ash! Just tell her!"

"No Brock, I can't!"

"And why can't you?" Brock sternly asked his friend.

"I… I just… can't!"

"That's not an excuse Ash."

"Why does it matter to you if I tell her or not anyway?" Ash scowled at his friend.

"Because if you don't, you'll lose her and regret it for the rest of your life."

"And if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same, I'll still lose her by destroying our friendship."

"You won't destroy your friendship. She really looks up to you. I don't think anything you tell her will ruin the friendship and bond that you two have created."

"I'm not taking that chance Brock. I'm going for a walk."

Ash had just completed the Sinnou League and had returned home as he usually did when his previous journey came to an end. When he got there, he was surprised to see all his friends were there. They had all gathered for a reunion before he could move on to his next journey.

He walked along the shore of Pallet Town beach. Head down, hands in his pockets while absentmindedly kicking a stone. He was thinking about the conversation he had had with his friend, and whom it had been about.

Ash sighed heavily. He had confided in Brock about a strange feeling he's been having around one of his female companions. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn't know who else to turn to. He already had an idea of what the feeling was, but he wanted a second opinion to be sure. And sure enough, he got his answer.

He stopped walking and looked out at the ocean. The full moon light, shining brightly over its dark blue water. He walked over to the water and sat on the shore about a foot away from where the water met the shoreline. Bringing his legs up and resting his arms and head on his knees, still looking out at the ocean. He closed his eyes and did a heavy sigh.

"_I really wish I could tell her how I feel about her. This feeling is new to me, but I feel like it's been there for a long time, but I am just now making notice of it."_ Ash thought.

"Mana?"

Ash's head shot up at the sound of a familiar cry. He looked out to the ocean, but saw nothing.

"_I must be hearing things. I was sure I heard-"_

"Mana!"

He definitely heard that. He looked out over the ocean again and noticed the silhouette of a small familiar pokémon. It seemed to be on the back of a much bigger pokémon, waving at him to get his attention.

"Manaphy?" Ash asked, not believing his eyes as he stayed seated on the shore.

The small pokémon got off the bigger one, jumping into the water. When he came up again, he leaped as high as possible, launching his body towards the boy on shore. By pure instinct and reflex, Ash caught the pokémon in his arms. The surprised shock never left his face as he stared down at the pokémon now in his arms.

"It IS you Manaphy! But, how did you… what are you…" Ash was so surprised at seeing the pokémon, that he couldn't finish his question.

"_I missed you papa!"_ Manaphy replied through telepathy.

"_Papa?"_ Ash was surprised to hear Manaphy call him that. He knew Manaphy saw May as his mother, but he never considered the Sea Prince to see him as his father. Although, the thought of it didn't scare him, as he simply smiled in response at the small pokémon.

"I missed you too Manaphy. But there's someone who probably misses you more than I do." Ash said to the legendary pokémon.

Manaphy nodded. _"I know… I miss Mama too, very much."_

"What are you doing all the way here anyway Manaphy?" he finally asked.

Manaphy frowned. _"The Temple has sense a disturbance, and has shared its worry with the ocean. The water pokémon have become restless because of it, and it has also weakened me and my ability to control them. This is why I'm here, to let you know."_

"A disturbance? Is someone trying to attack the temple again? And why are you letting me know?"

Manaphy shook his head. _"No. No one's attacking the temple. And, I'm letting you know, because __**you're**__ the disturbance Papa."_

* * *

May arrived at the beach with Pikachu and Eevee on her shoulders. When Brock told her Ash had gone for a walk but didn't say where he was going, she grabbed Eevee and Pikachu to go look for him. Using Pikachu to follow his trainer's scent, May and the pokémon found him at the beach. She saw him holding something, and quietly gasped when she noticed familiar antennae. She asked Eevee and Pikachu to keep quiet as they hid behind a palm tree, a good distance away from Ash, but close enough to hear what he was saying.

* * *

Ash froze, taking a moment to try to understand what Manaphy had told him.

"_Me? I'm causing a disturbance to the Temple and water pokémon? But how?"_ Ash thought, completely confused.

"_When the King of the Sea releases a strong negative energy from his emotions, the Temple senses it. It will hold on to that energy for about a day to about a week. If the King hasn't released the right amount of positive energy by then, the Temple will send out a message to all the creatures of the sea about the King's negative energy."_ Manaphy explained, having heard his thoughts.

"The… King of the Sea?" Ash asked, now standing and looking out at the moonlit ocean. "Me? But… how is that possible?"

"_When you saved the Temple by restoring the Crown to what it once was, the Temple found you worthy of wearing it. So, you became the King of the Sea Papa_." Manaphy told him.

"_Papa?"_ May thought, surprised at what she heard, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

"Ok, I get it." Ash said, briefly smiling at the Sea Prince. "But… what negative energy have I been releasing?"

Manaphy shook his head. _"I do not know. But you've been releasing it for almost a year now, but it became stronger a few months ago. It's usually from unhappiness of the heart. The King has either lost, not yet obtained or cannot obtain what his heart wishes for the most."_ He explained. He shot up a bit, _"Tell me Papa, what is it that your heart wishes for the most?"_

Ash stood silent for a while, looking over the ocean and at the night sky. At that moment, a streak of light flew across the sky. He smiled.

"Well, my dream is to become the Greatest Pokémon Master of all time." Ash said still gazing at the sky. He then looked to Manaphy.

"But, my wish…my wish," Ash frowned and sighed.

"_(There's that negative energy. Papa must really think his wish will never come true.)"_ Manaphy sadly thought.

Another streak of light flew across the sky.

"My wish… is to receive the heart, of the girl who has captured mine." He began. Another streak across the sky. "And, that one day, when we've accomplished our dreams, we could settle down, and maybe start a family together."

He reached into his pocket and pull out a half ribbon, grazing his thumb over the metal part. "But… I'm afraid that if I tell her, she might not feel the same and it could ruin our friendship." He said, as he rested the ribbon over his heart, then placed it back into his pocket. Another streak of light flew across the sky.

"So, I guess my real wish is to have the courage to let her know how I feel about her, and hope that… she feels the same." He finished.

"_So, who is she Papa?"_ Manaphy innocently asked, hoping the girl was who he was thinking.

Ash smiled softly at the small legendary pokémon. "I think you already know who she is."

"_It's Mama isn't it!"_ Manaphy happily asked. Ash nodded as another streak of light flew across the sky.

* * *

"Ash…" May whispered, her face flushed after hearing him confess his wish to Manaphy. She had taken out her ribbon and rested it with both hands over her heart.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu sadly whispered after hearing his trainer's confession. He had sensed uneasiness from his best friend for some time, but had no idea that that was how he felt.

"Pikachu, did you know about this?" May quietly asked the electric mouse perched on her right shoulder. He shook his head, telling her he didn't.

"Hmm." May looked to the trainer again. She placed her ribbon back into her pocket, and decided to approach the boy.

* * *

"_So when are you going to tell Mama, Papa?"_ Manaphy asked

Ash was silent. Although he made his wish, he still didn't have the courage to confess to the girl who had captured his heart.

"_Papa? Don't you know what night this is?"_ Ash tilted his head in confusion at the Sea Prince.

"_It's the 'Night of the Shooting Stars'! And you made your wishes right after it began. You should go find Mama and tell her now. I can asked Kyogre to bring you over the ocean so you can tell her without worrying about someone disturbing you."_ Manaphy excitedly exclaimed.

"_That would explain all the streaks of light I saw."_ Ash thought. But he still wasn't so sure.

"There you are Ash." The two heard a voice say. They followed the source and saw May, along with Eevee and Pikachu, approach them.

"May?"

"_Now's your chance Papa."_ Manaphy whispered.

"Mama!" Manaphy exclaimed. He jumped out of Ash's arms and into May's once she was close enough. Pikachu and Eevee jumped off May's shoulders when the little blue pokémon jumped at her.

May gasped. "Manaphy!" she happily exclaimed, embracing the pokémon. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Manaphy replied.

"I missed you too." May replied as she rubbed her cheek to Manaphy's.

Ash then decided to approach May.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

May looked toward the trainer, as she brought Manaphy down from her face.

"I realized you weren't at the party, and nobody knew where you went. Brock said you went for a walk but you didn't say where you were going. So I had Pikachu follow your scent, and here we are." May explained.

"Pi-Ka!" Pikachu said proudly with his head up, and hands on his waist. Eevee came up to him and rubbed her head under his neck, which caused the electric mouse to blush and fall over on the sand. The two trainers laughed at his actions. Manaphy jumped out of May's arms to join the two pokémon.

May looked to Ash once again. "Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" she asked.

"Sorry. See the thing is, I didn't know where I was going either. I just needed a walk to clear my head a bit, and I wound up here." He explained, as he turned to look at the night sky again. Numerous streaks of light flew across the sky. May turned to look at the sky as well. The sight was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful isn't it? May asked, gazing at the sky.

"It sure is." Ash replied, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. _"But not as beautiful as you."_ he thought.

"Hey May,"

"Hmm?" May turned to him.

"Manaphy came here on Kyogre. We could take a ride and look at the shooting stars from the ocean." He suggested, secretly hoping she'd agree.

"Sure Ash, that's a great idea." May happily replied.

Ash looked down to tell Manaphy, but he was gone. They heard a loud splash. Looking over the ocean, Kyogre had made his way closer to shore his back facing them, with Manaphy on his head, waving at the two trainers.

"I guess he heard us." May suggested. Ash simply nodded in response.

Stepping into the shallow water and onto Kyogre's tail, Ash offered his hand to May. She accepted his offer, placing her hand in his, allowing him to gently pull her onto the large pokémon. She almost lost her balance, causing him to grab hold of her around her waist to prevent from falling into the water, causing them both to blush from the close contact. Pikachu and Eevee followed shortly after, jumping straight from the shore and onto Kyogre's tail so they wouldn't get wet.

The trainers and pokémon made their way to the orca pokémon's head and sat down, avoiding its blowhole.

"Mana!" Manaphy said to Kyogre once everyone was settled. The powerful pokémon pushed itself off the shoreline and swam out to the open sea.

"Phy mana." Manaphy said to Kyogre, causing the pokémon to stop. All throughout the trip, the trainers and their pokémon kept looking at the sky, but every once in a while, looking to see how far they were from shore.

The group continued to gaze and admire the light show nature was offering, as they sat in silence. Manaphy simply observed the trainers from the water.

Finally, Ash spoke up, taking his eyes away from the sky.

"Hey May. There's something I want… well, need to tell you." He started.

"I heard everything Ash." May told him, while still staring at the sky. It reminded her of that time.

"You… wha?" Ash asked. His face turned red.

"I heard every word." She replied.

Ash felt a pain in his chest. She had heard everything, and said nothing to him, confirming what he feared. She didn't feel the same.

"This reminds me, of that time." She said, still looking at the sky.

"What time?" Ash thought.

"Ash, remember the time with the Millennium Comet, and I forgot to make my wish on the last night?" she asked him.

"Yea… I remember,"

"Do you know what I wished for?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"Um, to be a Top Coordinator?" he guessed.

May giggled. "No. That's my dream. My wish was for the boy who captured my heart to someday notice me. I thought it was a stupid wish to make, but I did anyway."

"Why'd you think it was a stupid wish?"

"Because, I figured it had to take a miracle than a wish for it to happen. In fact, I still have the charm." May said. Digging into her bag she pulled out the object, the last flap still unfolded. She held it up to the sky of shooting stars and was about to fold it, until she saw a hand and felt it put her arms back down. She looked to the owner of the hand questionably.

"Do you really need to fold it down for your wish to come true?" Ash asked. May smiled at him.

"I'll let you know if you allow me too." She told him.

Ash released her hands and allowed her to proceed. His touch sent shivers down her back. When she folded the last flap, she brought the charm to her heart like she did on the nights back then.

"So...?" Ash said, regaining her attention. "Did it work?"

"No," May replied placing the charm back into her bag. Ash frowned, yet confused, as were the pokémon listening to the trainers.

"It didn't work, because my wish already came true tonight." She told him.

"It did?" Ash asked, a blush grew across the bridge of his nose. May nodded.

"It came true, because I have captured the heart of the boy who captured mine." She said, as she slowly leaned in towards him while she spoke.

Ash slowly leaned in as well.

"May," he whispered as they closed their eyes, and their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. A kiss signifying all the love they had for and kept hidden away from each other. The streaks of light continued to fly by across the sky above them.

The pokémon cheered for the two trainers, having their wishes finally come true. The happiest of all being Manaphy, seeing his Mama and Papa finally together. And now that the King was happy again, the Temple and pokémon of the sea will return to its forma glory.

They finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"So… is the King of the Sea releasing some positive energy now?" May said, smiling at him.

Ash smirked, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh he is. And a lot of it too." He said while he leaned in toward her.

"So does that make me the Queen of the Sea?"

"Let's see. You're the mother of the Prince of the Sea, and you just made the King of the Sea the happiest he's ever been. I think those are good enough reasons to make you the Queen." Ash said, as he continued leaning toward her.

May leaned back in a playful attempt to get away from him, only to fall onto her back on top of the large pokémon. Ash took this as an opportunity to capture her lips once again, the kiss much more passionate than the first. May obliged, enjoying the kiss as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. They soon broke apart when the need for air took over. They stared at each other, a warm smile on their faces while they breathed heavily to regain oxygen.

Pikachu and Eevee had briefly turned away from their trainers to give them some kind of privacy, their faces red at seeing their trainers so intimate.

Ash sat up, bringing May along with him. May wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and rested her head at the crook of his neck. Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. They both looked up at the night sky, the stars still souring across the sky.

"Thank you Ash." May said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making my wish come true." She replied.

Ash smiled. "No May, thank **you** for making my wish come true." He said, kissing her forehead. They continued to gaze at the stars soaring across the sky, enjoying the comfort of being in the arms of the one they loved.

And so, everyone happily enjoyed the sight which that special night had to offer. Ash and May, happy that their wish had finally come true; Pikachu and Eevee were happy for the trainers; Manaphy was happy that the King was once again releasing positive energy, but he was much more excited that his Mama and Papa were finally together, as he sat between them while they gazed at the sky. And Kyogre… well, being dormant for years can make a pokémon lonely, so he was just happy to have the company, as well as enjoyed the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

**PUBLISHED: 30/05/12**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**T****his story was written for a one-shot fanfiction contest over at Advaneshipping Nation (search it up)**


End file.
